The Wedding
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: SEQUEL TO BIG BROTHER SHANE!


A/N: Well here you have it the sequel to my story Big Brother Shane. In this story Jane is getting married and Shane reflects on what led them to this day. Now I asked you guys to send me your ideas on what memories he should remember. Some I used some I didn't, others I kinda combined. You may notice that your idea may be combined in someone elses idea don't worry I promise you wont be disappointed. Unless your one of those story critics. A little warning to all you writers never watch George Lopez while writing or else you will be scared for life. I kid you not.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

25-year-old Jane Grey looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. Covered from head to toe in white she turned to her sister in law who beamed at her.

"You look beautiful Jane oh I wish your parents, sister and other brother could see this," said Mitchie as she hugged Jane

"Me too hey where's Shane he's supposed to walk me down the aisle."

"Well your not getting married for yet you still have 5 hours to go," said non other than Shane Grey himself.

"I know that. I'm just nervous," she said as Shane hugged her and Mitchie left to give them some privacy.

"Oh I know everyone gets nervous on their wedding day," comforted Shane as a few tears escaped his baby sister's eyes

"Not you," she said wiping her eyes

"Honey, believe it or not I was nervous on my wedding day. I just didn't show it around anyone not even Nate or Jason."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea the last time I showed emotion around them was when…our parents died."

Oh no here come the tears. Everyone knew that if you brought up the plane crash to expect tears and lots of them and sure enough, right on cue, Shane had tears coming down his face like a waterfall. Jane also had tears coming down her face as well and soon the duo found themselves in yet another hug. Each seeking comfort from the other, moments later they pulled apart riding the tears from their faces.

"You know this brings back memories," said Shane once he composed himself

"Really what kind?" asked Jane as she did the same

"Well you probably don't remember this but when mom and dad died I was asked to watch you. That's were I got the news that they died. It was Final Jam and Connect 3 was asked to perform"

_And cue flashback_

"_**Ok Shane are you ready to rock," asked Nate as he and Jason tuned their guitars**_

"_**Yea," said Shane as he did a few vocal and breathing exercises**_

"_**Where's Jane," asked Jason as Nate and Shane warmed up their voices**_

"_**Oh Mitchie and Caitlyn are watching her; last time I checked on them they were teaching her to walk or rather trying," said Shane grinning at the last part**_

"_**And now a very special treat for everyone put your hands together for Connect 3," said Brown as the crowd went wild as usual**_

"_**That's our cue," said Nate as the trio walked on to the stage causing the crowd to roar in applause. **_

"_**Thank you thank you. First off it is an honor to be here again. Only last time we were here we didn't play any of our songs so here's a bit of a rattle snake for ya," said Shane as Nate and Jason began playing the guitar and Nate began to sing; Shane following soon after.**_

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**Just then Shane heard a squeal and he turned around to see Jane walking toward him. Wait walking, Jane was walking toward him Shane stopped singing to bend down and open his arms so Jane could walk into him. Nate and Jason saw what was happening and stopped playing the guitar to watch. The crowd awed at the sight of a baby walking on stage to Shane even though they were confused as to why Shane had tears in his eyes and let them fall when Jane reached his arms. Soon they were all clapping as well as Nate and Jason. Shane stood up with Jane in his arms and went over to the mic once he composed him self. **

"**Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to my baby sister Jane. Again that's sister not daughter," said Shane as Jane rested her head on his shoulder as the crowd awed and clapped again. Shane saw Nate and Jason waving at Caitlyn and Mitchie to stay where they were as not to cause attention, but no one was prepared for what was to happen next.**

"**Sh..sha..Shay," said Jane looking at him. At that moment Shane almost lost it he was smiling like mad and even had a few tears in his eye. Nate and Jason looked at Shane in shock they too looked about ready to cry. Jason made a motion to Shane to go back stage as he greatly accepted while wipeing his eyes. Just then Nate took the mic.**

"**Sorry everyone but it looks like we wont be singing the song today but don't worry everyone gets a free Connect 3 t-shirt and cd," said Nate as he and Jason walked off stage and toward Shane who was talking to Caitlyn and Mitchie.**

"**We'll try to keep a better eye on her next time," said Caitlyn as Shane handed Jane to Connie and hugged Mitchie and Caitlyn.**

"**Don't worry about it in fact I'm glad you didn't other wise I would have missed this awesome moment," said Shane as he let them go.**

"**I can't believe it her first word," said Nate as Shane wrapped an arm around Mitchie**

"**Your not gonna cry again are you," said Jason as Nate hit him on the arm to shut him up**

"**You were crying," asked Caitlyn **

"**No I was not crying I just had something in my eye," said Nate as he wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt**

"**Oh really," said Shane as Connie handed him Jane who was reaching for him**

"**Looks who's talking Mr. My Baby Sister Just Said Her First Word and Walked To Me," mocked Nate **

"**Well she's my little sister I had every right to cry," said Shane **

"**He's got you there man," said Jason eating a strawberry**

"**But sense your like a brother to me I'll let it pass," said Shane giving Nate a brotherly hug**

"**Gee thanks."**

_End Flashback_

"No wonder I like that song so much," giggled Jane as Shane laughed

"According to Nate that was the only time you made him cry," said Shane as he and Jane sat down at a near by table

"Oh really cause he cried when I had started my…you know," she said blushing slightly

"Ah yes that time of the month. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," said 12 year old Jane Grey

_Cue Flashback_

_**She was out eating dinner with her brother Shane, Mitchie, and uncles Nate and Jason.**_

"_**Ok," said Shane as he got back to his conversation with Jason about birdhouses**_

_**A few moments later Jane still hasn't come back from the bathroom and like any normal big brother he was getting worried.**_

"_**Mitchie honey can you go check on Jane for me," asked Shane **_

"_**Why can't you do it," asked Jason as the others just looked at him like he had grown three heads**_

"_**Lets think about this Jason well ah he's a BOY and Jane's a GIRL," said Nate as Mitchie left to check on her sister-in-law.**_

_**Mitchie decided to leave her purse with Shane for some unknown reason as she went to check on Jane. As she entered the bathroom she heard crying from a stall.**_

"_**Jane, honey, are you ok," asked Mitchie as she leaned against the stall door**_

"_**I don't know," whimpered Jane **_

"_**Well can you open up?"**_

"_**Yea sure."**_

_**Jane opened up the door to let Mitchie in but Mitchie was not prepared for what was about to come.**_

"_**Oh my gosh honey you started your period," shrieked Mitchie as she noticed the blood on her nieces underwear.**_

"_**My what?" asked a very confused Jane**_

"_**Well it's actually called a monthly cycle. But a period is were each month you will bleed its all part of the reproductive system."**_

"_**Oh ok I'm not really sure I like this part of growing up."**_

"_**Trust me on one does not even guys."**_

"_**I thought guys don't get that."**_

"_**They don't but they still hate it cause once it settles in girls get all moody and stuff. On the positive side you get to eat chocolate when ever you want,"**_

"_**Oooo that sounds good right about now."**_

"_**Haha well I'll be right back I think I have a pad in my purse."**_

_**Just like that Mitchie left the stall to go get her purse that was being watched by her husband Shane. She walked up to the table and reached out for her purse only to be stopped by Shane.**_

"_**Is she alright," he asked as Nate and Jason gave her the same worried glance she was getting from Shane.**_

"_**Yea she just started her period," said Mitchie keeping a straight face as she reached in her purse to pull out a pad.**_

"_**She started her what," asked Nate as he paled at the words**_

"_**Her period not excuse me," said Mitchie as she rushed back to the bathroom leaving Nate, Shane and Jason in silence. A few moments later Mitchie and Jane returned to the table to met by hugs.**_

"_**Oh man my baby sister is growing up," said Shane as he hugged his sister and as a couple of tears escaped his eyes.**_

**_"Shane now is not the time or place to get all emotional," said Jane as he released his death grip on her and wiped away his tears._**

"**Good Lord our baby is growing up," cried Nate as he too put Jane in a hug that could end her life and let a few tears fall from his eyes.**

"_**Yea that was awkward," said Jane as she let out a breath from being hugged so hard**_

"_**Sorry," said both Shane and Nate as they let a few tears fall down their face**_

"_**Man who knew that Shane and Nate could get all worked up over this," said Jason as he just hugged Jane and whispered congratulations to her.**_

"_**Its my right because she's my baby sister," said Shane as everyone sat down at their table again**_

"_**and mine cause I've known them longer so that makes Jane kinda like my sister," said Nate as he took a drink of his water**_

"_**Well now that we're all down with our little cry fest I think its time for a little celebration," said Mitchie. She called their waiter over and ordered some dessert for everyone. Mitchie and Jane got the chocolate cake (A/N: ladies you know the drill), Shane got the key lime pie, Nate got the apple pie, and Jason just got some coffee. **_

"_**Well here's to the future," said Nate as he lifted his glass of water and the others soon followed.**_

"_**Amen," they said**_

_End Flashback_

Shane and Jane laughed at the memory.

"You wouldn't let me out of the house for weeks," laughed Jane

"For good reason," said Shane getting serious

"But that didn't stop me from scoring a date with the Big Rob's son Little Rob."

"Ha I remember that, that was when me and the guys followed you to the movies and made sure he didn't lay a hand on you."

"That was also the day you went all parent mode on me."

_And cue flashback_

"_**Remember Shane don't bombard the boy with questions," said 14 year old Jane as she put on her earnings that were black and shaped like guitars**_

"_**Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do that," said Shane as he walked over to her and hugged her**_

"A good one," she said putting on eye liner

"_**Come on Jane its his job to worry about you," said Nate as he, Jason and Mitchie walked in.**_

"_**That goes for you and Uncle Jason too," said Jane pointing to her 'uncles', "Its bad enough that one of you does it but the three of you?"**_

"_**Why do you think their called Connect 3," said Mitchie as Joe and Harmony came bouncing in**_

"_**I thought it was because they connected at Camp Rock three years in a row," joked Jane watching Shane sit Harmony in his lap and Mitchie did the same with Joe**_

"_**Haha very funny," laughed Shane**_

"_**How come you don't worry about Harmony?"**_

"_**Because she's not a 14 year old with hormones." **_

"_**Don't worry he'll worry about her when the time comes," whispered Mitchie as Jane asked Nate to do her hair. For some unknown reason he was the only one she trusted with styling her hair. Maybe because he was the only one who knew how to do a french braid. Just then the doorbell rang causing Shane to shoot up like a rocket.**_

"_**Shane if you ask him questions I'll have you head," yelled Jane as Nate continued fixing her hair, "Help me," whispered Jane to Mitchie. Mitchie followed Shane down stairs to make sure that he didn't harm the boy in any way; Jason decided that this was his cue to keep the twins busy while this was going on. Now it was just Nate and Jane in Jane's room. **_

"_**Any words of advice," asked Jane once Nate was finished with her hair**_

"_**Honey the only advice I'm giving you is to just be your self," said Nate turning her so she was facing him**_

"_**That's it no don't out with the guy," said Jane as he just smiled at her**_

"_**I'm saving that for Shane or Jason. Honestly if Little Rob is like Big Rob then I completely trust him."**_

"_**Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle Nate?"**_

"_**Haha nothing it's me now go have a good time."**_

_**After hugging Jane the two went down stairs to see Shane asking the boy questions like when will she be home or do you believe in God? After much convincing the couple finally left for there date; unaware about the pane that was about to come.**_

"_**Nate, Jason get in the car," ordered Shane as he grabbed the keys to the Mercedes as he was walking out the door only to be stopped by Mitchie.**_

"_**No way we agreed that you wouldn't follow them," she said blocking the door**_

"_**You never said nothing about me and the guys following her," he said flashing one of his award winning smiles.**_

"_**Shane I cant believe I'm saying this but she's right they'll be fine," said Nate **_

"_**Nathaniel if your forgetting Little Rob is 16 and Jane is 14 think about the stuff we did when we were 16," said Shane as he Nate's eyes widen**_

"_**Mitch he's right now move," said Nate as he picked Mitchie up and set her down on the couch following Shane and Jason out the door. Hours later the door to the house opened and in stormed Jane looking so mad that she could rip open a TV with only her bare hands. Shane, Nate and Jason were not to far behind her and Shane wore an equal expression on his face. Something was defiantly wrong.**_

"_**I can't believe you guys. My first real date and you ruined it what do you have to say for your selves," snapped a very pissed off Jane**_

"_**I have no regrets," said Shane as he looked at his friends who had their heads down in shame**_

"_**Oh really what about you two anything to say," she said looking at Nate and Jason who just shook their heads.**_

"_**Baby J we were just trying to protect you," said Nate **_

"_**Protect me from what? Being happy," said Jane voice rising a little**_

"_**Honey if your forgetting we used to be 16 year old boys," said Jason**_

"_**We know what they do at that age. We were just trying to protect you," said Shane**_

"_**Oh well Little Rob is not like that."**_

"_**How do you know? How do you know what he thinks about?"**_

"_**YOUR NOT MY FATHER SHANE. OK? YOU NEVER WILL BE," yelled Jane as tears started to form in her eyes**_

"_**HEY DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY. YOU KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN JANE I COULD HAVE LET YOU GO TO A ORPHANAGE AND BE RAISED BY TOTAL STRANGERS. BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU AND YOUR WELL BEING. Honey when mom and dad died I promised them that I would raise you no matter the cost. Crashing you date was one of those promises," said Shane **_

"_**Well I guess I don't get a say in my 'well being'. I HATE YOU," she yelled as she stormed off to her room, slamming the door, and leaving Shane and the others to soak in what just happened.**_

"_**I cant believe that just happened," said Shane as he sat on the couch, Mitchie handed him and the others a cup of coffee**_

"_**I know and that was the first fight that you two ever had," said Jason sipping his coffee**_

"_**So what now," asked Nate looking at his band mates**_

"_**I don't know I never had to deal with this before," said Shane as Mitchie sat on his lap**_

"_**I think I can help you guys out with that," said Mitchie smiling at them**_

"_**Really you can do that," said Jason**_

"_**Sure after all I did use to be a 14 year old girl," with that said she got off of Shane's lap and walked in to Jane's room. Jane was crying in her pillow and didn't notice that it was Mitchie who walked in.**_

"_**Go away Shane," said Jane**_

"_**Jane, honey, its me," said Mitchie sitting down on the bed**_

"_**Hey Mitch," said Jane sitting up and wiping her face.**_

"_**Hey you know Shane, Nate and Jason didn't deserve that they were just trying to help."**_

"_**Really? Well they could have help by staying here and trusting me."**_

"_**You know Jane in some ways they are right. Boys at that age they want one thing and one thing only. Now they trust Little Rob don't get me wrong but they wanted to make sure that they really could trust him. They just want what's best for you. Now that doesn't mean that what they did was wrong but they do need an apology from you."**_

_**By now Jane was feeling like a complete idiot and quickly felt bad for the way she acted.**_

"_**I guess I better go say I'm sorry," said Jane as she and Mitchie stood up**_

"_**Yea you do that," said Mitchie as she walked out but was stopped by Jane**_

"_**Hey Mitchie thanks," said Jane as they hugged**_

_**The three came down stairs and saw Shane, Nate and Jason sitting on the couch. Nate and Jason were playing the guitar while Shane began to sing a few lyrics that they guessed he and Nate wrote. They always did have an act for writing songs. The trio quickly stopped when Mitchie coughed to let them know that they were in fact present.**_

"_**Hey," said Shane as Jane looked down**_

"_**Hey," she whispered**_

"_**Baby J we are so sorry," began Nate as Jason nodded**_

"_**No I'm sorry I never should have snapped at you guys. After all you were just trying to help. Forgive me," she asked as Shane, Nate and Jason got off the couch **_

"_**Only if you forgive us," said Jason putting an arm around her**_

"_**Deal," she said as the she, Jason and Nate hugged but someone was missing**_

"_**Shane I owe you a bigger apology I never should have said those things to you for give me bro," said Jane as she looked at him with hopeful eyes**_

"_**Of coarse I forgive you," said Shane, "so long as you forgive me for acting like an over protective father."**_

"_**Hey its your job after all you are the father of twins."**_

"_**So forgive me?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**So again they hugged causing Jason to say, "Group hug," as he pulled everyone into a group hug. **_

"_**Ah much better it hasn't been the same just hugging Nate."**_

_End Flashback_

"I will never know why Jas loves Group Hugs so much," said Jane as she sipped some tea that was given to her by one of the maids.

"But they did come in handy when that kid in first grade made fun of you because you didn't have a mom or dad," said Shane doing the same

"Yea I remember that I cried for hours until Nate, Jason, Mitchie and you convinced me other wise."

"Yea but that was nothing compared to the day that I announced I proposed."

"Or the wedding day."

_Cue Flashbacks_

"_**Hey guys I need to talk to you," called 20 year old Shane Grey looking around the house that he, his band mates, sister, Caitlyn and fiancée shared. (A/N: it's a pretty big house). **_

"_**Yea man whats up," asked Nate as he walked in supporting two year old Jane on his hip and his wife not far behind**_

"_**Where's Jason," asked Shane taking Jane and setting her on his hip**_

"_**Right here," said Jason walking out of the kitchen while eating an ice cream sandwich, "What's up?"**_

"_**Ok well I have an announcement to make," said Shane as Jason took Jane and gave her a little bit of his ice cream sandwich**_

"_**We made it on the Top 20," asked Nate getting excited**_

"_**No better," laughed Shane**_

"_**Our new song is a hit," asked Jason as Jane took another bite of his ice cream**_

"_**No, I proposed to Mitchie," said Shane as everyone looked at his smiling, "and she said yes."**_

_**At that everyone shot up screaming and laughing and hugging.**_

"_**That's great man congrats," said Jason hugging Shane**_

"_**Now we wont be the only married couple," said Nate as he and Caitlyn hugged Shane**_

"_**Shay Shay," squealed Jane as Shane took her from Jason and hugged her**_

"_**So when's the wedding," asked Caitlyn as Nate put his arms around her**_

"_**Next month," said Mitchie as she walked through the door and was greeted by hugs and congratulations much like they did with Shane.**_

"_**Next month why next month," asked Caitlyn**_

"_**We wanna get married as soon as possible," said Mitchie as she put her arms around Shane who was supporting Jane on his other hip**_

"_**Shane who's gonna be your best man," asked Jason**_

"_**Well both you and Nate are. I mean you two are my best men," said Shane as he set Jane down near her PlayPen music set.**_

"_**Aw thanks man," said Nate as he and Jason man hugged him**_

"_**So who's gonna be your maid of honor," asked Caitlyn sitting beside Mitchie **_

"_**Well you are silly," said Mitchie as the boys retreated to the kitchen for coffee**_

"_**But I'm married," said Caitlyn looking confused**_

"_**So Nate's a best man and besides I was friends with you first."**_

"_**Aw thanks."**_

_**The two hugged as Shane and the others entered the living room with coffee and some of Mrs. Torres' caramel cake.**_

"_**So I take it Jane's gonna be the flower girl," said Nate setting Jane in his lap as Caitlyn played with her a little bit**_

"_**Yep who else would I pick," said Shane as Mitchie lad her head on his shoulder**_

"_**Oh Nate look at her. I want a baby," said Caitlyn looking at him with hopeful eyes**_

"_**Ah oh she's giving you the look," said Jason while Shane and Mitchie were hiding a laugh**_

"_**See me in two years then we'll take," said Nate as Jane looked up at him**_

"_**Na," she said eyes all big and brown**_

"_**Aw take that back see me now," said Nate as the two began to kiss and Shane quickly grabbed Jane **_

"_**Hey you two not in front of the baby; take it up stairs," he said but quickly regretted it**_

"_**Ok," said Nate and Caitlyn in unison as they rushed up stairs**_

"_**Wanna go bowling," asked Jason as Mitchie and Shane's eyes got all wide**_

"_**Yea," they said as they rushed toward the closet and pulled out three jackets tossing one to Jason **_

_**One month later everyone was sitting around at Mitchie and Shane's wedding reception. **_

"_**And now ladies and gentlemen how about a little dance between the groom and flower girl," said Nate as he picked up the mic from the DJ and Jason put on the song When You Look Me In The Eyes. "Even though they aren't really father/daughter by blood they are in spirit."**_

_**The music started playng and Shane got up and grabbed Jane who was being held by Jason. The two danced the night away until Nate cut in and began dancing with her as well as Caitlyn this caused Shane to dance with his new bride and Jason to dance with Ella. Oh yea it was a perfect night.**_

_End Flashback_

"Did you know that Nate couldn't stop crying during the ceremony."

"Shane its Nate last time I checked he was the sensitive one of the group."

"I'm sensitive."

"No you just plane emotional."

"Am not."

"Are too. You fainted when I announced that Little Rob proposed. Twice."

"Did not."

"Oh really well allow me to refresh your memory."

_Cue Flashback_

**25 year old Jane was sitting in her room wondering how she was going to tell her brother, sister in law, aunts, and uncles that she was getting married to Little Rob. She finally brought up the courage to go down stairs and tell them.**

"_**Family meeting in the living room," she called as everyone loaded in.**_

_**The family had really grown over the years. Shane and Mitchie were parents to twins, Joe and Harmon. Nate and Caitlyn became the proud parents of Kevin, Claire and Bo. Jason was the last to get married out if Connect 3. He married Ella five years after Joe and Harmony were born. They immediately knew that they wanted kids and tried for years to have a baby. After a while they decided to take it to the doctors and now they were the proud parents of quints Nick, Noah, Nicole, and Nina. Jane gazed at the family she's known forever and suddenly felt a sudden load of confidence wash over her. **_

"_**What's up Baby J," asked Kevin as he sat down next to his cousin.**_

"_**Well everyone knows that Little Rob and I have been going out sense junior high and well I have some good news," said Jane as she looked at Shane and thought about how he should be sitting down because the news she was about to give him would probably make him faint.**_

"_**Please tell me your not pregnant," shrieked Jason as Shane suddenly paled at the thought.**_

"_**No I'm not. He proposed to me last night when he took me to dinner."**_

_**At this everyone's heads shot up to look at Jane. Shane though was the only one though to reach for the nearest person's hand and put it in a death grip.**_

"_**Ow owowowow dad release," screamed Joe as he snatched his hand out of the grip.**_

"_**Sorry son," said Shane**_

"_**Well if you two are finished," said Caitlyn as the two nodded**_

"_**Like father like son. Go on Baby J," said Nate**_

"_**Well after he proposed…. I said yes," said Jane smiling as her aunts, uncles, and cousins hugged her. **_

"_**Ah Shane aren't ya gonna say something," asked Jane as Kevin put an arm around her. Put just as she said that he fainted.**_

"_**Dad," yelled Harmony and Joe while the others just yelled Shane and went to try and wake him up.**_

"_**Dude he's knocked out," said Nate as Mitchie pushed him a side**_

"_**Allow me," she said as she bent down and planted her lips to Shane's and began to kiss him. Within moments his eyes shot open and he was up.**_

"_**Why didn't I think of that," said Jason as everyone looked at him like he had grown a third arm.**_

"_**Whoa what happened," said Shane as he put a hand to his head and sat up a little**_

"_**You fainted when Jane said that Little Rob proposed to her," said Claire and Bo in unison**_

"_**It was actually kinda funny," laughed Nick as Noah slapped the back of his head**_

_**And again Shane fainted. While everyone's mouths just hung open.**_

"_**Ok I don't who you are that's funny right there," said Nicole as Nina nodded her head and laughed**_

"_**Focus," snapped Jane as Joe and Harmony came back with a bucket of water and dumped it on their father who in turn shot up like a rocket.**_

"_**I don't know where Jason hid the ring ask Nate," he said as he awoke**_

"_**What ring," asked Mitchie as he looked around his surroundings**_

"_**Nothing, man what happened," he asked**_

"_**You fainted when Jane announced that Little Rob proposed to her," said Nina**_

"_**And if you faint again you will be hit with a bat," said Jane getting a bat from the hall closet**_

"_**Ok but whoa," says Shane as he neared his baby sister and hugged her**_

"_**So you ok with me getting married," asked Jane as she hugged her brother back**_

"_**Is this what you want," he asked**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Then I'm ok with it. If he makes you happy then I'm happy."**_

"_**Shane will you walk me down the aisle?"**_

"_**Anything for you baby sis."**_

_End Flashback_

"Ok so maybe I did faint but only because it was such a huge surprise," protested Shane

"I'll say," says Nate as he walked in unannounced

"Uncle Nate," says Jane as she hugged him

"Sorry to interrupted this little sibling bond but its time," he says looking at Shane then at Jane

"Ok we'll be right out," says Jane as she hugged and kissed Nate then Shane

"Seems like only yesterday we were holding you trying to get you to sleep," says Nate as a lonely tear falls down his face

"Oh don't cry I'll still live next door," said Jane as she wiped the tear away

"Ok well I better get back in my seat."

With that Nate left leaving the two alone.

"You ready Baby J," says Shane as he held out his arm to her

"I'm ready," she says as she wiped her eyes of the tears

"Hey why are you crying this is a happy day," says Shane as the began the walk to the alter

"That's why. I happy that this day has come."

"Even though I will cry like a baby."

"Yep."

The rest of the wedding went by with out a sound. The only sound that was made was the preacher and the couple exchanging their wedding vows. You couldn't even hear the sound of crying it was so quiet. That was until the preacher pronounced them man and wife, after that you could hear clapping, whistling and cheering. Now the reception was amazing there was food, music, and people just having a good time. Jane danced with everyone there including her cousins. But then something or rather someone stopped the music. They all looked up to see Shane, Nate and Jason up on stage. Nate and Jason had their guitars while Shane went up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone having a good time," he said as he got cheers in return

"That's awesome. Well I bet your wondering why me and my boys are up here."

Again cheers in return.

"Well that's because we think that Connect 3 should play the bride and grooms dance song. Jane, Little Rob this song is for you."

With that Nate started playing his guitar as well as Jason and before long they began to sing.

Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

As the music stopped Jane had tears in her eyes as well as Shane, Nate and Jason. But what Jane didn't know was that Connect 3 had another plan up their selves.

"Baby J why don't you come up here and sing with us," says Jason as the crowd cheered and applauded. After a few moments Jane finally came up to sing.

"Ok well this song is very special to me because this is the song Mitchie and I sang at Camp Rock a few years back. It's also the song that we would sing to Jane when she was little. So Jane would you like to sing it with us," asked Shane as Jane picked up the mic

"I only got one thing to say and that is…. hit it boys." With that said and done Nate and Jason began to play and the familiar tune began to play through the speakers.

_(Verse 1)_

_Jane: Always been the kind of girl_

_that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_right inside of me_

_I'm gon'na let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_(Chorus)_

_This is Real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose_

_to be, now_

_let the light shine on me_

_If I found who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I wanna be_

_this is me_

_(Verse 2)_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_when you're the shining star_

_even though it seems_

_they get so far away_

_I've got to believe in myself_

_it's the only way_

_(Chorus)_

_This is Real, This me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose_

_to be now_

_let the light shine on me_

_If I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Shane: You're the voice I hear inside_

_my head_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I've got to find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Both: I've got to find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm_

_suppose to be now_

_Let the light shine on me_

_if I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Jane: This is Me_

_Shane: You're the missing piece_

_inside on me_

_Jane: This is me, yeah!_

_Shane: You're the voice I hear_

_inside my head the reason_

_that I'm singing_

_Both: And I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it_

_in_

_no more hiding who I wanna_

_be_

_this is me_

The music stopped, Jane and Shane looked at each other and hugged. At that moment Jane truly realized that she was happy. Rather it be with her brother, uncles, aunts, cousins, or now husband she was truly and surly happy. And that is all she could ever want in life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well there you have it folks the sequel to Big Brother Shane. I hope it was everything you wanted in the sequel and I hope that this gets a lot of reviews. As for how long this took well lets just say that this took a good week to write. Now I would like to dedicate this story to my dad and future step mom. They are getting married August 9 and I couldn't be happier. Some of the memories were actual things that really happened but some are not. Dad I hope that you and Erin live a long and happy life together. I love you guys so much and only want the best for you both. Remember readers review. Love ya.


End file.
